The present invention disclosed herein relates to a mobile device system for remote starting and management of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a system controlling movement of a vehicle using a wrist watch device.
The present invention is derived from a part of a study from GCS: Global Creative SW of the Ministry of Trade, Industry, and Energy (project number: 201323300100, title: self-organizing software platform (SoSp) for welfare devices).
According to a widespread of smartphones and an appearance of variety of wearable devices, a new era of IoT (Internet of Things) has begun. In this machine to machine communication, providing a service only when user's position or information, or service matches is called an opportunity-based service. A user may be provided with variety of services at a certain space, or with a certain condition by using opportunity-based service through many wearable devices. To provide the opportunity-based service, ultra-low power of user's device is very important as location recognition of a user. When a location is not recognized correctly a random user may receive a service, and when a battery goes out when needed a user cannot receive a service. A traditional smart key requires user's behavior such as pushing a button of the smart key, etc. wherein the traditional smart key opens a car door by communicating with the car. Also, the traditional smart key is not helpful for a user to collect information about a car and to manage the car, because the traditional key cannot provide information relating to the car. Moreover, there is a big problem that the traditional key may be stolen from strangers.